Manta's Little Helper
by GrissleMcThornbody
Summary: Oyamada Manta, thought moving to teach at a university was going to allow him to settle down in peace and finish his book. The only piece of the puzzle left was to get a cute Research Assistant, and Manta had already found a nice prospect for that. Unfortunately, sometimes God has plans of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.**

Oyamada Manta, age twenty-seven, stood on his stool behind the podium, a clicker in one hand and a book in the other. Fifty students sat before him in the lecture hall, staring absently at the large projector screen. On the chalk board below the screen written in bold lettering was:

** Oyamada Sensei**

** Eastern Shaman Tradition: Section 02**

Manta hit the clicker to bring up a picture of a shrine.

"Does anyone here know what this is?" his voiced boomed.

A young blonde haired woman in the front row eagerly raised her hand. Manta pointed to her.

"It's a Shinto Shrine," she answered beaming.

"Yes," Manta replied. "For all of you who have never seen one before or are just sitting in the back counting down the minutes, this is a Shinto shrine. I expect you to educate yourselves on it, because it is what we will be covering in our next lecture."

He closed the book and checked his watch. He had nailed it; only two minutes left of class, which meant just enough time for his plug.

"That will be all today," he said formally. Books clapped shut, and there was the increasing amount of chatter as the students began to leave. "Also all those Interested in the Research Assistant position, please come up here and speak with me!"

Manta let out a sigh as he watched the door. He had just begun his job at Shibuya University teaching in both the Business and Religion departments less than a year ago. He used to work at a very successful company in marketing and sales, but, although it paid well, Manta didn't have very much time to work on his passion, a book documenting the history of shamanism. The University had agreed to allow him to do his research and teach about his favorite subject. The only hitch was he also had to teach a Marketing course.

The blonde girl from the front of the class bounced up to the podium along with a handful of other students.

"Oyamada Sensei," the girl said with a wink.

Her name was Yumi Korosawa, and one of his most devoted students. She really was quite cute. She had a round face and big eyes. If she wasn't his student, the man would have really loved to date her. But alas, it was not to be.

"Is everybody here for the post of Research Assistant?" Manta asked, looking over the lot.

They all nodded. Most of them were the typical silent types, dark and into the occult, much like Manta had been when he was younger. There was a large boy, who played for the school soccer team. So he had been paying attention in class. And then there was Yumi.

"Alright," Manta said stepping down from his podium to look up at all of them. "I want you to email me your resumes by midnight on Sunday. Then we can hold interviews-"

"Hold it!" a girl's voiced bellowed from behind him.

The professor and his students all stared in confusion.

Standing in the doorway was a dark skinned girl with big eyes and a large afro. Her lips were a light pink smirk, and she wore a cream colored dress embellished in gold stars. Compared to the height of the doorframe, Manta deduced that she couldn't be more than ten centimeters taller than he was. She must have been some high school student who was looking for attention, but even then it still made him uncomfortable.

He put on the façade of being calm and turned back to his students.

"A-as I was saying," He stuttered. "Interviews will be held in my office on-"

"There will be no interviews," the dark girl said cutting him off again. "An assistant has already been assigned."

Manta was speechless. This girl was out of her mind. He glanced over at Yumi, whose pretty face was now contorted into a scowl. The afro girl just smiled back.

"And just what do you know about it?" Yumi snapped. "If Oyamada Sensei says the position is open, the position must be open." Then her glare turned on him. "Right, Sensei?"

Manta gulped. None of the training seminars had mentioned the possibility of being sucked into cat fights. He looked up at the beautiful, tall, blonde girl and then back at the short afro girl.

"Uh… right," he finally announced after a long silence. Yumi smiled. He grimaced back.

Then the dark skinned girl walked up to him, her dark eyes seeming to pierce his soul. She stopped only a few centimeters away from him and spoke in low ominous voice.

"It is good to see you again Mister Manta. It's been a long time," she said. "I wouldn't worry too much. She is not actually planning on fighting me. Furthermore, I have looked into your heart, and you would surely pick me. In fact, it's necessary that you pick me."

Manta squinted. Now that she was up close, this girl looked strangely familiar. He searched his memory. She said she was from a long time ago. Her dark eyes blinked at him curiously and she frowned. That was it! Now he recognized her.

"Opacho?"

"Mhm. Master Hao told me I should come help you," she said cheerily. "So I became a student here."

The students all stared at them, mouths agape; even Yumi. Manta turned to them and bowed.

"I am sorry," he said meeting all their gazes. "The position has been filled. Thank you for your time."

Groans erupted from the crowd and the students left them room. Yumi glared at Manta as she passed him. He wished he could have told them that he didn't really want to pick Opacho, or that turning down her offer meant he'd be slapping God in the face. And knowing God, he really didn't want to pick a fight with him.

He glanced at Opacho, who had at this point found his stool and was standing at the podium. She looked down at him and smirked.

"Yes, I am enjoying myself," she giggled.

Then the tiny girl picked up his book and began flipping through it. Manta's eye twitched. She was touching his stuff, but he didn't stop her. There was really no point. She knew he was upset. From how agitated his thoughts were he figured he might as well be screaming at her.

Her gaze fixated on him, and she scowled.

"It's not my fault I can read your mind," she muttered. She picked up the clicker and studied it. "Or that your stuff is so fun to touch."

Then she suddenly flung his bag at him, shortly followed by his book and clicker. He barely caught them all before they crashed on the floor.

"What the hell are you thinking?" screamed at the tiny girl, who was now descending with his laptop tightly clutched to her chest.

She calmly handed him the laptop and indicated the door.

A lone student stood there, wide eyed with shock.

"People are arriving for the next class. You wanted to pack your things."

He couldn't argue with her; she was right. He quickly shoved his belongings into his satchel. He then went up to the podium and grabbed the stool. He nodded to Opacho, and they left the lecture hall.

As they walked down the halls of the University, Manta really wondered what he had gotten himself into, He looked up at Opacho. He couldn't believe how much taller she had gotten.

"I had a growth spurt," she answered, giving him a smug look. "You can bemoan your situation if you like. I don't mind."

He decided he would hold off on the moaning until he got home. First thing he needed to do was to get her to fill out the paperwork.

"That is fine."

He sighed. This girl was beginning to seem eerily similar to her old master.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Will you get out of my head!"

She grinned and trotted ahead. Then she looked back at him, eyes glittering.

"Hurry up Mister Manta! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't file this," Oyamada Manta stated calmly.

He and the girl Opacho sat in his university office, which was roughly the size of a broom closet. The only pieces of furniture were two chairs and a desk which barely fit. Wires were strewn about connecting a printer and a series of other devices. Manta studied the piece of paper which the young student had just completed filling out.

"What's wrong with it?" The girl asked.

"Don't mess with me, when you know damn well what's wrong with it," he said slamming the paper on the desk. "How the hell do you expect me to trust my research to a seventeen year old?"

"Opa-," She began, but then stopped. She cleared her throat and adjusted her posture. "_I_ have a very high IQ."

Manta stared at her for second.

"You nearly referred to yourself in the third person didn't you?"

Opacho averted her eyes and blushed. Then she glared at him and pouted.

"It's a bad habit," she admitted. "I promised Master I would get rid of it, but it comes out sometimes…"

The professor let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. He studied the paperwork again and then the girl. She had graduated as valedictorian from high school when she was just fifteen, a pretty impressive feat. She also happened to be a rather powerful shaman, who possessed the ability to read minds.

Manta had to admit the girl was right when she said he would pick her. He gave her a steady look.

"Do you mind taking notes?" He asked.

A sweet grin crept across the girl's face, and, despite her slightly crooked teeth, Manta found it quite charming.

He propped his feet up on the desk and tossed the paperwork to the side.

"So," he mused. "Why did Master Hao send you to help me?"

Opacho swirled in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. She kicked her feet lazily as she spun.

"Master Hao says he respects you," she said dreamily. "He said, 'Opacho you must help Mister Manta with his book. It is imperative.' And so Opacho came here!"

The girl covered her mouth and let out a string of muffled curses. Manta chuckled.

"It's alright," he told her. "Just don't do it when we go on interviews."

Her eyes gleamed.

"Really?"

Manta nodded.

She then seemed torn. She covered her mouth and stared down at the desk, clearly in thought. She hummed as if having a secret conversation with herself. Then she looked back up at Manta.

"I shouldn't…"

Manta raised his eyebrows in question.

"I promised Master I would push past it," she answered dejectedly. "And He always knows."

The look she gave him, mad Manta feel ridiculously uncomfortable. There was a sort of fear and awe in her eyes. He took a deep breath and dared to ask the question before she could read his thoughts.

"Opacho, How often does Hao talk to you?"

The girl glanced around the room absently for a few seconds and then took to wringing her hands.

"He visits me every few weeks," she said, a small smile emerging on her face. "He says it's because I'm his important child."

Manta was silent. What could he say? He knew Hao wasn't completely evil, but he never struck him as being the loving father type either. However, from the lonely and loving look on this girl's face, he could almost physically see the bond between Hao and the girl.

He stood up and checked his watch; it was nearly seven. He grabbed his things and then turned to the girl.

"Are you staying around campus?"

Opacho looked up at him, as if he had surprised her somehow. She blinked and shook her head.

Manta sighed. He should probably walk the girl home.

"Don't worry Mister Manta," she said softly. "It's not too far from here." Then she smiled and made fist pump. "Besides Opacho's strong."

The girl covered her mouth again, and Manta laughed. He threw his satchel on and made his way to the door. He held it open and motioned for her to leave. She trotted out into the hallway and stared out the window.

"Night happens so quickly," she whispered.

Manta locked the office door and shrugged.

"Well, winter is beginning."

"Do you like winter, Mister Manta?" Opacho asked suddenly.

The man stopped and stared at her. He hadn't really thought about it before. He liked winter snow, he supposed, but he wasn't a fan of the cold. Winter meant Christmas, but since, it had been years since Manta had really celebrated the holiday, it didn't really mean much.

"When's Christmas nice?"

Opacho's eyes held a sense of wonder and pain, causing Manta to become acutely aware of how much of a burden it must have been to hear everyone's thoughts. Then he returned to the question, considering carefully what words to use.

"Christmas," he began. "Is only magical when you spend it with people who are special to you. Those people are the reason that gift giving is nice, because when you give them that present…" His face felt warm as he remembered the past. "You aren't just giving them a present; you're giving them your best wishes. And it feels very nice getting other people's best wishes."

Opacho nodded, looking pensive for a second before smiling at him again.

"I think I see," she said. "I'll be going now, Mister Manta."

Manta shook his head, as he watched her leave. That girl was quite confusing.

* * *

The next morning Manta opened his office door to see Opacho sitting at his desk. He stared at the girl, who simply produced a large book from under the chair. She placed it on the desk with a loud thump and raised her eyebrows at him.

The man slowly approached the book. It's cover was made of faded blue leather bound by a gold clasp. Manta ran his fingers over the decorative etchings of leaves and runes, then he undid the clasp and flipped the book open. Inside were diagrams and descriptions of what each of them were.

"Master Hao told me to give you that," Opacho explained. "It is all of his secrets." Then she gave him a serious but relaxed gaze. "For your eyes only of course."

Manta closed the book and shoved it towards her, backing away. That book contained the secrets of a man who had tried to kill his friends as well as himself. The man who was now God… Was it safe to know his secrets?

"I'm not sure if I want to use Hao's help," he murmured.

"You must," Opacho said, eyes remote, almost doll-like. "If you do not. I will kill myself."

Manta could feel his stomach turn. This girl would seriously kill herself for Hao? He searched her face trying to find the slightest hint of doubt or fear, but there was none. He could not think of how to respond.

Then there was a light knock on the door.

Manta turned and opened it to reveal a tall brunette in a pair of Capri pants and holding a stack of papers. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and behind her glasses her grey eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh! Miss Hagumi," Manta exclaimed. "You're earlier than I expected. Come in."

He made way for her to squeeze into the tiny office and made his way to his desk. He sat down and looked up at the young woman who was staring intensely down at Opacho.

"I- I just thought I'd bring the tests by sin-since I finished grading them," Miss Hagumi stuttered still staring at the other girl.

Manta looked at the two young women next to each other. Opacho was smiling confidently up at the brunette, while the brunette just looked confused.

"She's my new research assistant," Manta said. "Her name is… Asakura, Opacho. Opacho, this is my Marketing TA, Miss Koga, Hagumi."

Miss Hagumi's eyes narrowed, but she bowed to Opacho politely.

"It is nice to meet you," she whispered.

Opacho gave a small nod back to her. Her eyes full of a sense of knowing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too."

The woman nodded, a slight smile on her lips, before placing the stack of papers on Manta's desk. She turned back to the door.

"Wait," Manta blurted, suddenly aware that she was about to leave. The woman turned back to him, face unreadable. "Thank you Miss Hagumi."

Hagumi smiled, but something in her eyes seemed sad, and though Manta couldn't tell what, it seemed to cause him pain.

"I have no interest by the way," Opacho stated suddenly. She was leaning in the chair casually, but her eyes were filled with an intensity that indicated that she had read the thoughts of the woman who now stood staring in the doorway, shocked. Manta couldn't blame her; he had no idea what Opacho was talking about until the girl continued. "You have no need to worry. He's single."

Manta's heart stopped. Miss Hagumi was blushing. Did that mean that she liked him? There was no way, but Opacho was sure of herself. Before he could recover from the shock of the statement, the woman had rushed from the room. Manta looked at Opacho in time to watch her face transform from nonchalant confidence to frustrated confusion.

"Opacho?" Manta said, breaking the silence in the office. The girl simply shook her head. If Manta was correct, she was actually hurt.

Suddenly she perked up and glared at him, causing Manta to flinch. "I'm not hurt," she fumed. Then she got up and began to leave. "I'll get your answer tomorrow."

Manta launched himself across the desk and grabbed her arm. Opacho looked back at him, startled, angry, confused. The man desperately wished he had her gift for reading minds at that moment so he could decipher what cryptic message lay behind those dark eyes.

"I'm not letting you leave here mad," he said calmly, with an intensity that even surprised himself.

Those dark eyes stared back at him shifting from one aura to the next in a matter of milliseconds. Then one word left her lips: "Why?"

There was a moment of silence. In truth, Manta wasn't completely sure why, though he knew there was a reason. The girl rolled her eyes and turned away, as he raked his brain for the answer. She began to tug away from him. Then it came.

"Because you lied," he stated. She stopped tugging. "You don't have to lie."

In his hand Manta could feel the tension ease from her arm. She looked back at him, and Manta could have sworn that suddenly she was no older than when they first met. Tears weld up in her eyes and her bottom lip pinched into a pout.

"Humans… Humans…" she sniffed, before she burst out wailing. "Opacho doesn't understand them!"

A soft smile crossed Manta's lips. Even though it was awkward, he could feel a warm spot on his heart growing for the girl. It might have been sympathy; it might have been pity. The one undeniable thing was that he wanted to understand her and why that god had sent her to him with that book.

Manta knelt on the desk, grabbed the sobbing girl by the shoulders, and turned her to face him. Her dark eyes were wide, and her sobbing subsided. She had probably seen his thoughts, but the man felt the need to say it anyways.

"I will do it."

Opacho grinned, tears still spilling down her face. She wiped her eyes, and looked away, suddenly unreadable again.

"May I leave now Mister Manta?" she asked.

He sighed and let go of her shoulders. "Yes, Opacho you may leave now."


End file.
